The prior art provides pet toys that dispense animal treats when the toy is rolled or otherwise manipulated. Such structures have a variety of forms and arrangements of holes and openings. These treat-discharging toys are generally comprised of a wall, forming a hollow body configured for rolling and defining an interior cavity and one or more openings being dimensioned and configured for passage of animal treats into and out of the cavity.
Despite the advancements in the art, a need remains for a treat dispenser which sustains a pets' attention for longer periods of time. Many pets have a relatively short attention span and are easily bored. What is needed is a new type of rolling treat dispenser which dispenses treats differently from the prior art, thereby sparking a pet's interests for longer periods of time.